


Caught

by teddybagwell



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Theodore isn't too happy when he discovers John having fun without him.





	Caught

Despite having been out of prison for a lengthy amount of time, John Abruzzi was yet to learn the complete mechanics of computers. However, he understood just enough so that he was able to find the filthy side of the internet. 

The old laptop sat open on the desk in front of him, soft moans leaving its speakers. John rubbed his fingers over his open trousers, letting a grunt escape his throat. 

Theodore was out getting supplies and John wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to feed his secret desires. Of course, the Alabamian was satisfying him just fine, but it didn’t hurt to have his own fun by himself on the side. 

A twink was being taken by an older man, and John just couldn’t seem to take his eyes away. The smooth of the boy’s skin, the wet and plump, pink lips never closing due to the high-pitched whimpers leaving them with every thrust. John couldn’t get enough. 

Subconsciously, his hand sped up. Whether it was due to the fact he knew he didn’t have long before Theodore would be home, or whether it was because he noticed the twink’s moans becoming louder and more frequent, he wasn’t sure. 

‘Fuck,’ he whispered under his breath, eyes threatening to fall shut. The moans turned into one long whine and John felt the pleasure shoot to his cock-

‘Am I interruptin’?’ the familiar Alabama drawl echoed close by and John jumped in his seat. 

‘Fucking hell, Teddy,’ the man sighed, feeling his approaching orgasm moving further away. ‘Maybe give me a warning next time?’

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ John didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking devilishly. ‘Can I ask why ya jackin’ off to some kid bein’ bent over?’ 

John spun around in his chair after closing the laptop, hard-on now tucked back into his trousers but still aching to be touched. 

‘Uh, stress relief? Because I can?’ John said slowly, eyes on Theodore, who leaned up against the wall with folded arms.

‘Do you think about that sorta stuff when ya fuck me?’ he asked as his jaw clenched. 

‘No, why would I?’ John asked, only beginning to sense the man’s mood. 

‘Just askin’ is all,’ Theodore muttered, grabbing the back of things he’d bought and leaving the room. 

John sighed, zipping his trousers up and following Theodore into the kitchen, where he was putting the items into cupboards. 

‘Don’t tell me you’re mad.’

‘Okay. I ain’t mad.’ 

‘Why are upset?’

‘I ain’t upset, neither.’

‘You most definitely are,’ John said. ‘We’re adults, Teddy, I didn’t think this would be a problem-‘

‘It ain’t a problem. Ya have a thing for underage twinks, no big deal,’ Theodore said with bitterness laced in his voice, he slammed the bread onto the counter with a little more force than normal. 

‘Is this about you being old?’ John joked, but Theodore’s lips didn’t budge. ‘Because there’s no doubt in my mind you were a twink when you were younger.’ Despite John’s effort to lighten the mood, the smaller man wasn’t allowing it. ‘I swear to god, Theodore, if you don’t stop being so childish-‘

‘What ya gonna do, John?’ Theodore tested, finally looking at the man stood in the doorway. 

All John could do was sigh. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, having to bend down slightly. 

‘It doesn’t mean anything,’ he said. ‘It doesn’t make me think you’re any less attractive, it doesn’t make me want to stop fucking you, and it doesn’t make me love you any less. I don’t want you mad at me.’

The room fell silent for a split second. 

‘If ya gonna get all soft on me like that..’ Theodore rolled his eyes and leaned into the taller man stood behind him. ‘I jus' don’t wanna be outdone by someone younger-‘

‘You’re not even old, Teddy,’ John interrupted, kissing the side of his lover’s head. 

‘But I ain’t young enough to be what you’re into-‘

‘You saw me watching one video! That doesn’t mean I’m obsessed with that kind of thing,’ John tried to reassure him, he wasn’t sure he was getting through. 

‘Am I too borin’ in the sack?’ the Alabamian asked, finally turning around in John’s grip. 

‘Definitely not-‘

‘Are ya sure?’

‘Teddy, you’re up for anything, I know that because you never stop telling me. Trust me, you’re the least boring person to share a bed with.’ 

‘Then I don’t see why ya need to be jackin’ off without me, ya coulda invited me,’ Theodore muttered, the hint of a smirk now making an appearance. 

‘You want to?’ 

The two men locked eyes, not having to say another word before moving out of the kitchen.

>>>>>>>>

 

Heavy panting echoed through the room, one set being much higher in octave than the other. Both men sat at each end of the couch, facing each other.

‘John,’ Theodore whispered under his breath, his hand wrapped around his leaking cock. 

The man grunted in response, feeling the thrill of watching Theodore pleasure himself as he did the same. Initially, he never would have thought that masturbating alongside Theodore would get him off but oh, was he loving it.

‘Now ain’t this much better?’ 

It drove Theodore insane to see John so flustered, so wrecked, and not to mention his moans that only edged him closer and closer. It was rare for Theodore to get a view of John while he was so filled with pleasure, so he made sure to take advantage and keep his eyes on him. 

‘Definitely,’ John panted, loving the way Teddy’s face contorted with pleasure as he stroked his cock. 

'An' ya love me, don't ya, John?' Theodore asked through a short breath. 

'Yes, Teddy,' John replied shortly. 'You close?’ 

‘Yeah- Yeah, John, real close,’ Theodore stuttered, chest heaving. ‘Touch me.’ His hand movements sped up just a little. 

‘Nuh-uh,’ John shook his head as Theodore arched his back. ‘That isn’t how this works, Teddy, you know that-‘

‘Oh, fuck, please, John,’ the Alabamian cried. ‘I’m- I’m-

‘Come on, Teddy, come on…’

A mix of grunts and whimpers escaped Theodore’s throat as white spurts landed on his chest, and dripped down his fingers as he pumped himself through his orgasm. This alone was enough to send John over the edge. 

‘Satisfied?’ John asked. ‘If this is the result of you being a jealous little bitch then feel free to do it more often.’ 

‘I was not jealous,’ Theodore drawled, gazing with hooded eyes at John. ‘Go an’ get me a towel before I make ya clean this up with ya tongue.’


End file.
